Conventionally, depth camera devices based on structured light have been widely used, and depth images of scene may be obtained using such depth camera devices.
The depth camera device based on the structured light generally includes a light projector and a camera. The process for obtaining the depth image generally includes: projecting controllable structured light onto a surface of an object to be captured by the light projector to form a feature point; capturing an image of the object including feature of the structured light by the camera to capture the feature of the structured light in the image; and obtaining the depth image corresponding to the image. Currently, line structured light is usually used to obtain the depth image for real time performance. That is, multiple light stripes are presented on the object to be captured by projecting stripe-shaped structured light onto the surface of the objected to be captured, and the depth image of the image is obtained based on feature of the presented light stripes. However, although the existing way to obtain the depth image can satisfy the real time requirement, a low precision results in a low resolution of the obtained depth image.